


Chasing Release

by FangirlRN



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jake and Amy are MARRIED, Shameless Smut, except not really, strangers in a bar, undercover Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlRN/pseuds/FangirlRN
Summary: Amy’s husband has been away on business for a few weeks, and she’s starting to lose her mind. She goes to the bar in search of someone to have her way with for the night.





	Chasing Release

**Author's Note:**

> No actual cheating is involved in this fic. I feel the need to make that clear.

Amy is sitting at the bar absentmindedly stirring her cocktail. With her husband being gone the last few weeks, she hasn’t been able to have any time for herself. All of her time has been dedicated to work and taking care of her two year old. She’s relieved her parents eagerly agreed to watch her daughter for the night so she can have a much-needed night out. 

She hasn’t gotten laid in a month and she’s honestly going to lose it if she doesn’t get some soon. She put on one of her favorite dresses that hasn’t seen the outside of her closet in a long time - a tight red number with a plunging neckline that ends dangerously high on her thigh. It shows off all her best assets, and she knows she looks damn good in it. The last time she put it on, she didn’t make it out of the house because her husband practically attacked the second he saw her. 

Her hair is curled and her makeup smokier than she usually wears it, and her wedding ring is sitting at home in her nightstand drawer. A small part of her feels guilty, but mostly she’s just horny. Her husband, Jake, has been absent far too much lately, and a girl has needs. She’s watched as a couple different guys make eyes at her from various spots across the bar, but none of them actually come up to her. She's relieved at that because they are definitely not what she’s looking for tonight. 

She doesn’t see him coming; he seemingly sneaks up from out of nowhere. She can smell his cologne before she actually sees him, and the intoxicating scent stirs something up inside of her that she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

“Is this seat taken?” He gestured to the stool beside her, and it’s such a cliche line but honestly she can’t bring herself to care. His hair is dark with a hint of curl, his eyes are a deep and sexy shade of brown, and he’s wearing his dress shirt way too well. She bites her lip as she takes note of the slight bulge of his muscle underneath the rolled up sleeves. He reminds her of her husband but stronger, more confident. 

“No, go for it,” she responds, turning away from him to hide the flush on her cheeks. He sits down next to her and orders himself a whiskey. Her breath hitches when she sees his big, strong hand grip the glass, and holy shit, she really needs to get laid. 

“I’m John,” he says, and he’s reaching out one of his sinfully sexy hands to shake hers. 

“Amy,” she responds, relishing in the feel of his tight grip on her smaller, dantier hand. She panics a little, wondering if she should’ve used a fake name or something. She isn’t really experienced in the art of hooking up with a stranger while your husband is away. 

“Well Amy, what’s got you sitting alone in a bar like this looking like that?” He isn’t shy about raking his eyes over her body. 

“Just felt like getting out and treating myself tonight. Work has been really demanding lately.” She tries to keep it casual but she feels extremely out of practice when it comes to flirting. 

“I understand that,” he answers, taking a swig of his whiskey. His tongue darts out and licks his lips and she has to bite down on her lower lip to keep from groaning. She’s already imagining what that tongue could do for her. “I’m a detective for the NYPD.” 

He leans in close to her and she can feel his breath on her neck as whispers, “I’m on a top-secret mission right now, but you didn’t hear that from me.” And then he throws her a wink. Amy’s pretty sure she can feel herself soak through her panties right then and there. 

“It’s pretty lonely work though…” he continues. “It’s hard to date anyone when you’re this invested in your work.”

Amy isn’t sure what exactly has gotten into her when she takes on a sultry tone and says, “Well lucky for you, I’m not looking to date.”

She absentmindedly touches her bare ring finger and tries to push back the thought of how wrong it feels. 

“Well, Amy, I’m staying in the hotel next door and I’ve got a full mini bar and a jacuzzi if you’d like to come ‘not date’ me for the evening…..” 

She raises her eyebrows at his forwardness. “Are you always this forward with girls you pick up in bars?”

He laughs, and damn, is it sexy. “Believe it or not I’ve never really done this before. You’re just so gorgeous that I couldn’t help myself tonight.”

She should probably be rolling her eyes at him, but she’s just eating his words up. 

“Well John, I guess it’s your lucky night. I'd love to take you up on that offer.” 

He pays both of their tabs and puts a hand on her lower back as he escorts her out of the bar. She’s on fire where he’s touching her and buzzing in anticipation of what’s to come. 

Once they’re in the hotel and the elevator door closes, he reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m serious, Amy. I’ve been in a lot of different cities these last few weeks, and I’ve never laid eyes on someone as insanely gorgeous as you.” His eyes are soft and affectionate, and it feels so good to hear those words. She gives him a shy smile while their eyes stay locked on each other’s. 

The ding of the elevator pulls them out of this intimate moment, and soon he’s sliding his key card into the door. He flips the lights on and pulls her gently into the room, and before she even knows what’s happening, he has his one hand on her hip and the other behind her head as he slams her against the door. 

She can feel every inch of him pressed against her. His eyes that were soft and kind a few minutes ago are a darker, more sinful shade of brown and his pupils are blown. She can’t remember the last time anyone has looked at her like this, and she’s pretty sure she could cum just from him staring at her. 

His lips take hers in a heated, bruising kiss. He forces his tongue into her mouth and she can’t help the moan that escapes her. She can feel him harden against her at the sound, and she’s pretty sure she has died and gone to heaven. 

Her fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt and eagerly shoves it off his shoulders. He reaches under her dress and grips under her ass, lifting her off the ground. She instinctively wraps her legs around his hips and before she knows it, he’s literally throwing her onto the king-sized bed. It feels so animalistic and so, so hot. 

He makes quick work of his t-shirt and Amy admires his half-naked body as he starts removing his belt. His arms and chest are toned and his abdomen has a little cushion, and he couldn’t be more perfect. She reaches for the buckle of her heels while he unzips his pants, but he grips her ankle to stop her. 

“Please, for the love of God, let me fuck you in those shoes.” His voice is deep and gravelly and she couldn’t say no to him even if she wanted to. So she moves to her dress instead, pulling down the zipper and shimmying out of it slowly. 

He’s in nothing but his tight black boxers, and he has to crawl up the bed to reach her, and it’s the sexiest thing she’s ever seen in her life. Everything he does is suddenly the sexiest thing she’s ever seen in her life. 

She had chosen a lacy black bra and panties for the occasion, and the way he looks at her makes her very thankful she’d done so. After admiring her from head to toe for a moment, he presses a chaste kiss to her lips, leaving her wanting more.

“You,” His lips move to her jaw. “Are the sexiest,” His lips move along her throat. “Fucking,” He bites down on her pulse point, earning a cry from her. “Thing I have ever laid eyes on in my entire life,” He mumbles against her skin as he moves his lips from her neck down to between her now-heaving breasts. 

He reaches behind her and undoes her bra clasp before tossing it clear across the room. He covers one breast with his hand and the other with his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple. It puckers under his touch. He switches his mouth to her other breast and she reaches a hand down to stroke him through his boxers. 

She relishes in the vibration of his moan against her sensitive nipple, but he reaches down and yanks her hand above her head. 

“You can do that later. Right now I want to worship you.” She feels herself get even wetter at his words, and she finds herself begging him to touch her lower. 

He eagerly obliges, stroking one finger lightly over her panties. 

“Holy fuck, Ames, baby, you are soaked.” She should probably be embarrassed at how his finger is glistening with her juices even though he hasn’t even touched her properly yet, but the nickname he just called her is evoking all sorts of new emotions from her. 

Her husband, and only her husband, calls her Ames. That’s his nickname for her, and he’s been gone for a month, and it feels incredible to be called that again. 

She can’t dwell on how incredible it feels to hear that nickname, though, because suddenly he’s sliding her panties down her toned legs and past her heels, and the cool air on her overheated pussy pushes away all coherent thoughts. 

His hands massage her ass and she can feel his warm breath against her heat, and it’s all just too much. 

“Jake,” she pants out. “Please.”

He lightly slaps her ass with his left hand. “Who’s Jake?” He questions. “I’m John,” he reminds her with a wink. She throws her head back into the pillow 

“John.” She corrects herself. “If you don’t touch me in the next three seconds I’m actually going to combust.” 

“Well since you can’t even seem to remember who I am…” He teases, “I think I need to hear you beg.” He runs a finger down her pussy with a feather-light touch, so much sensation and not nearly enough at the same time. It makes something inside her snap. 

“Please, please,” she cries. ”You’re so hot, and I’ve wanted you from the second I saw you tonight, and I need you to touch me right fucking now. Please. I need your tongue on my clit and your fingers inside me, and I need to cum. I want to cum for you so bad. Please make me cum.”

Her words clearly do it for him, because suddenly he’s sucking on her clit and the neighbors can definitely hear the cry she lets out. 

He works her up until she’s ready to burst before he slides a long, calloused finger inside her. He curls it up just right and that’s all it takes to bring her over the edge. She’s shaking and crying out incoherently, and he’s pretty sure she just ripped out fistfuls of his hair. 

He strokes her gently and placed kisses to her inner thighs as she rides out her orgasm. She can feel it all the way down her toes, and she breathes a sigh of relief from finally getting a release she’s been waiting way too long for. 

He kisses his way back up to her lips, and she finds herself really liking how she can taste herself on his tongue. It leaves her wondering what he would taste like on her tongue. 

She pushes him onto his back and wastes no time pulling off the last remaining piece of clothing between them. 

“I think you deserve to be properly thanked for what you just did to me,” she says in a sultry tone. They lock eyes as she reaches a hand down to stroke him. He’s long and thick, and she can’t help but admire him for a moment. 

“You’ve got such a nice cock,” she purrs. “I can’t wait to taste it.”

They don’t break eye contact as she lowers her head down to his erection, and she can feel him pulse against her lips as she runs her tongue down his length. The sound he lets out is downright sinful, and she finds herself needing to elicit that sound from him over and over. 

She slides him into her mouth slowly, and his fingers wrap themselves around her messy curls. He has a tight grip on her head, but he doesn’t force himself deeper into her mouth. He lets herb in control, and she loves that. 

She hums as she feels him hit the back of her throat, and he lets out a string of curses. It makes her feel empowered, and she quickens her pace. She can taste the precum that’s leaking from him, and she finds herself wanting more. She reaches for his balls and rubs them gently, determined to get him to cum for her. 

“Shit, fuck, Amy, slow down. I’m not going to last. Too good,” he pants, but she doesn’t let up. She looks up at him but his eyes are screwed tightly shut. He looks so gorgeous when she’s making him come undone. 

It only takes a few more seconds of her ministrations before his entire body is convulsing and he’s thrusting into her mouth. She swallows every drop he gives her, and she loves the way he tastes. 

After she pulls away, he opens his eyes slowly and lets out a shaky breath. “I think you actually just killed me, but what a way to go. Fuck,” he adds, and hearing him utter that dirty word has her throbbing for him all over again. He reaches out for her and lays her on her back, turning on his side to face her. 

“You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. I think this is the best sex I’ve ever had, and I haven’t even been inside you yet,” he confesses, running his hand down the side of her body. “But trust me, I will be inside you soon enough.”

Amy feels herself throb at the thought, and she absentmindedly reaches for her clit. She starts rubbing in slow circles, but soon she’s frantically chasing another orgasm. She looks over at him, and he’s just staring at her with lust-filled eyes. 

“Aren’t you gonna help me out?” She questions, and he shakes his head. 

“I want to watch you make yourself cum, and then I am going to pound you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He’s lightly stroking his already hardening cock, and there’s something so erotic about watching each other touching themselves that Amy just can’t get enough. 

She soon finds herself teetering on the edge, but she can’t quite get herself there. He seems to pick up on this, because suddenly he’s sliding a finger inside her and that’s all it takes to push her over the edge. This orgasm isn’t as intense as her first, but it’s amazing nonetheless, and he helps her ride out the waves of pleasure for as long as possible.

Her body kind of feels like jelly, and she’s exhausted, but when he moves himself on top of her and she feels his erection rubbing against her heat, all she wants is more. He brushes the hair from her sweaty face and stares down at her intensely as he finally slides himself into her. 

She can feel every centimeter of his cock as it slides into her, and they both moan as her walls flutter around him. Once he’s all the way in, he’s shaky above her, and she can tell he’s trying to hold back. 

“Please,” she whispers, “I want you to lose control.”

That’s all it takes for him to begin fucking her slow and hard, exactly how she likes it. With each purposeful thrust, he hits a spot inside of her that makes her dizzy with pleasure. He brings one of her legs up onto his shoulder, and she’s pretty sure the heel of her stiletto is digging into his skin, but he doesn’t seem to mind. The new angle has both of them muttering expletives and moans. 

Soon he’s slipping out of her, and they both groan at the loss. 

“I want you to ride me until you get yourself off,” he orders, and she’s all too eager to oblige. She cries out as she slips down onto his thick length, and he reaches up to stroke her clit as he thrusts his hips up to meet hers. 

Amy finds herself ready to cum again before long, and as her rhythm falters, he doubles his efforts pounding into her from below and rubbing circles into her clit. She cries out and has to put her hands on his chest to steady herself, and he doesn’t let up with his thrusts. 

The feeling of her cumming around him proves to be too much, and he’s shaking and moaning below her as she feels his hot cum mix with hers inside her. It’s erotic and intimate at the same time, and they milk each other’s releases as long as they can. 

She collapses on top of him, utterly spent, and he kisses her softly and holds her for a moment before rolling her off of him gently and covering her with the blanket. 

He grabs a washcloth from the bathroom and cleans her gently, and she’s thankful it’s cold because she’s already throbbing from being fucked like that for the first time in so long. 

He grabs something from the bedside table then rolls her gently onto her side and tucks himself firmly against her backside. He wraps a strong arm around her and slips a ring, her ring, onto her left hand, kissing behind her ear as he does so. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Mrs. Peralta,” he whispers, tickling her skin with his breath, and suddenly she’s ready for another round, even if it means she is literally unable to walk tomorrow. 

She turns over and runs her fingers through his hair, earning a soft groan from him. “Tonight was ridiculously hot, but right now I really need my husband to make love to me.” 

“God, woman, you’re insatiable,” he teases, but she can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants it just as much as she does. Despite being married for five years, their need for each other hasn’t really dwindled. He hasn’t been away from her this long since before they were married, and now they need to make up for lost time. 

By the time he’s done with her, Amy has had so many orgasms that she’s lost count and she’s completely and utterly spent. He vows that he’ll never go undercover again, even though this last bust has him feeling like a total badass. No case he could ever be assigned could possibly outdo the joy he feels coming home to his family every night. 

Also, Amy might actually lose her mind if he makes her go that long without sex again. He may very well lose his mind too. 

They fall asleep completely entangled in each other, and it feels like everything is right with the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been eight years since I’ve erittrn fandiction, and I’ve never written smut before but I have so many naughty thoughts floating around in my head that I finally decided to write them down. Feedback is greatly appreciated because if this was shitty, I wanna know how I can do better (title of my sex tape). 
> 
> Also it is my headcanon that this is the night they conceive their second child.


End file.
